The Recruits
by EvAdIvA101
Summary: 3 years ago Rose breaks out of jail with her dad who fakes her execution.She goes to Russia and creats the strongest group of Dhampirs and magic usin Moroi ever.What happens when she gets new people to join her group and some of them are from Rose's past?
1. Preface

**Disclamer:**

**Me: Rose do the disclaimer.**

**Rose: No I'm to badass for that.**

**Me: Well if you don't do the disclaimer then I'm gonna say I own Dimitri...**

**Rose: OK OK FINE! Richelle Mead owns everything except for Dimitri. I own Dimitri.**

**Me: Nice Rose.**

**Rose: Fuck you.**

PREFACE:

Hello, my name is Rose Hathaway. Three years ago I left my old life behind and completely reinvented myself. I was awaiting wrongful execution in my jail cell when my mobster father Ibraham Mazur broke me out of jail and helped my put my plans in action. With his help I faked my own death and set off to Russia bringing only two people with me: Abe and Mikhail Tanner. When I arrived in Russia I did the only thing I could think of. I contacted my alchemist friend Sydney,the love of my life Dimitri Belikov's sister Viktoria, and Mark and Oksana, a bonded couple I met in Russia. Together Mikhail, Abe, Sydney, Viktoria and I have made a bad-ass league of the most lethal Dhampirs and offensive magic and compulsion using Moroi ever created. We are secret from the Moroi and Dhampir world and we have about thirty recruits at the moment. Once someone joins our ranks we have some of our people contact their friends and family and they are declared dead. We can't have people questioning where they are while they are out on missions to kill Strigoi and anyone else we need must be kept a secret.

Once a year we have about a hundred people come in as possible recruits for our organization. They are put through rigorus mental and physical training and the three month long training is practically unbearable. We kick people out of training if we find they aren't prepared to join our ranks. By the end of the first week about twenty people are already gone. By the end of the first month about sixty are gone. By the end of the three months about ten people are remaining. They then join us as deadly assassins and ruthless Strigoi killers. Once someone gets kicked out during training we have our compulsion using Moroi erase their memory of ever training with us. We are in control of our emotions and actions and we don't let our feelings get in the way of our jobs.

Abe, Sydney, and Oksana are in charge of training the Moroi. Abe teaches them how to use their elemental magic as a weapon and Oksana teaches them to use compulsion because Spirit users are especially good with compulsion. Sydney, who Mikhail, Viktoria and I trained in fighting, trains the Moroi physically. Their magic is their greatest asset, but they need to learn to fight if their going to be facing Strigoi. Mikhail, Viktoria and I train the Dhampirs to be much stronger, faster and better fighters than any normal guardian will ever be. Fighting is second nature to us, it's in our blood. We don't have to tell our muscles what to do, we just let our instincts take over That's just the way we live. If anyone in our orginization tells someone on the outside about us, they are killed and our Moroi erase the memory of anyone they told. We have very strict rules and regulations and breaking rules simply cannot be tolerated

Tomorrow the new recruits arrive. Me along with the other leaders will examine the new group. We aren't very tolerant of mistakes, we need absolute perfection in this group. One hundred people arrive at exactly eight A.M. tomorrow. Anyone who's late will be cut immediatly. They've been told why they're coming and they better be prepares. I haven't seen a complete list of the arriving recruits but one of them is Karolina Belikov. Viktoria and I have actually kept in touch with the Belikovs'...well all the Belikov's except one. Dimitri doesn't know that we're alive and as far as he knows we've both been dead for three years now. But Olena, Yeva, Sonya, Karoline and Paul know we're alive and we talk to them at least once a week unless we're out on a mission. And speaking of people who think I'm dead, Vasilissa Dragomir- my former best friend and current bondmate- also thinks I'm dead. At first she was devestated but she has been improving thanks to the help of Christian Ozera, who is now her fiance. Well I don't know if she's actually improving since I haven't checked our bond in almost two years now- Oksana gave me a charmed ring that blocks out her feelings- but Adrian says she's improving.

Yeah, Adrian knows I'm not dead. I didn't have tell him I faked my death, he reached my in a Spirit dream and so I told him everything. He's promised to keep my secret on the terms that I let him stalk my dreams. Adrian is really my only connection to my old life, but I don't ask about how anyone's doing. I just don't want to know. I get really sad when I hear about them. Initially after I faked my death I went through a stage of depression and I cut myself like Lissa used to do. Once Adrian reached me in my dreams he got me to stop. But the truth is I miss my old life sometimes. But I'm happy where I am. Viktoria, Sydney and I are like sisters now and Mikhail, Mark and Oksana are very close friends with me. Abe and I have a closer relationship now. But I still don't call him dad. I call him Abe...or Zmey.

I have killed fifty one strigoi in the past three years and I have Mikhail put marks on the back of my neck. But not _molnija _marks. Here you get marks shaped like the letter 'R' (it stands for Rose because I founded the orginization) and they are blood red. On my neck I have two _molnija _marks, one battle star, one promise mark and fifty one Death Marks on my neck. That's what our marks are called. Death Marks. You get a Death Mark for every time you kill. I have so many that they go down nearly to my back at this point. So much death. Caused by me. Well, killing is my job.

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me! I'm posting the first chapter when I finish typing it in a few minutes. Please review!**


	2. Revealing

**Thanks for the awesome reviews guys! I won't be able to update for a few days cause I'm going on vacation and I won't have my laptop with me so I'll update again once I get back on Friday night. Please review! I want five more reviews before I post the next chapter. I got seven reviews for the first chapter so I should be able to get AT LEAST five for this one.**

**xoxo Love,**

**EVA!**

I woke up the next morning in the top bunk of the bunk beds I shared with Sydney at our headquarters in South Dakota. Abe chose to train the new group of Dhampirs and Moroi in South Dakota this year, god knows why. Why can't we go somewhere exciting like Vegas or Miami? Well, who the hell knows what Abe's thinking. Last year we trained them in Seattle Washington. At least that's better that god-knows-what-town South Dakota. I looked across at Viktoria who had a bed on the other side of the room and saw her already awake, reading a book. What kind of person reads in the morning. What does she like sleep with a book under her pillow? Sydney was also already awake and she was doing her makeup. Well doing your makeup in the morning makes more sense than reading. I looked at the clock and it was already seven thirty. The new recruits are getting here in a half an hour.

"Oh my god, why didn't you guys wake me up!" I shouted at them.

"Jeez Rose calm down! We tried to wake you up but you wouldn't." Said Viktoria.

"Oh..." I said. Sydney rolled her eyes and Viktoria got up and did her makeup once Sydney finished hers and I took a shower and got dressed.

I wore black skinny jeans a purple tank top and a black leather jacket with my black snekers. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and put on some eyeliner and we left I slipped on the ring that Oksana had charmed for me. It made me appear to have red hair and green eyes. I don't like wearing this charm but it's kind of nessecary, often the new recruits freaked out when they realized I was Rose Hathaway. They all still think I killed the queen. I've killed alot of people but the queen was not one of them. Now it was seven fifty five and Viktoria, Sydeny and I headed out to meet Mikhail ( Abe, Oksana and Mark were out on a mission investigating a possible Strigoi hideout in New Hampshire so they weren't here right now) and examine the new group of recruits. We arrived at the large room that was painted gray with black and white checkered tile flooring where a group of Dhampirs and Moroi stood talking quietly amongst themselves. Once we walked in they all shut up immediatly. Good. Now I don't have to yell at anyone.

But I will anyway. "No talking! Everyone get in three lines! You disobey any of our orders and you _will _be sent home." I yelled. They all got into three lines and the four of us walked to the front of the room. "Ok," I said. "I'm going to call out all your names and if your here...say here. It's really not that hard. If you screw up on this...well than your a complete and utter an idiot. There are a hundred of you here so this is gonna take a while. Be patient and no talking or your getting kicked out."

Viktoria said "After this your getting your room assignments and then you'll have dinner and go to your rooms. If you have any problems with your assignments...well we just don't give damn."

"Training starts tomorrow. If your not good enough then we'll kick you out." Said Sydney.

" Ok. I'm going to call out your names now." I got to almost the end of the list when I saw five names that I definatly didn't want to see...Abe had chosen the recruits this year and apperantly he wanted to torture me. Then I noticed I hadn't called a name in like thirty seconds. Well, I was in shock. I'm going to kill Abe when he gets back.

"Vasilissa Dragomir." I called out "Here" She said back. I looked up and saw her. She looked just like I remember. Tears came to my eyes. I realized that she doesn't know who I am. I still have my charmed ring on. I looked back down at the list and it said her strength was compulsion. Well I already knew that. She's a Spirit user. Spirit users are especially strong in compulsion.

I called the next name on the list. "Christian Ozera." It said his strength was offensive magic. I already knew that too. Back at 's he had taught secret offensive magic classes to people who wanted to learn. "Here" He said. He also looked exactly like he did the last time I saw him over three years ago. I nodded and looked down to call the next name.

"Eddie Castile." I smiled when I called his name. I miss Eddie. He's a good friend of mine...or well he _was___a good friend of mine...you know before I had my father help me fake my own execution.

The next name on the list made me mad. Adrian Ivashkov. Adrian knew I was here. Did he tell the others that I was here? If he did I'm gonna kill him. I looked at him and he was looking at me. I think he realized it was me even with a charm on."Adrian Ivashkov". I said "Here" He said.

The next name was the hardest for me to say..." Dimitri Belikov" I said. "Here" He responded. And suddenly I knew what I wanted to do. Usually we waited a few days before revealing that I was Rose Hathaway, but I wanted to right now.

I read off the last few names and then I said, " Ok. I have one more announcment." I said. Then I pulled of my ring. "I'm Rose Hathaway."

**Ok I know it's not the best but this is just the begining of the story. It should be better from now on cause now everyone from Rose's past is !lol. How will they react to seeing Rose for the first time in three years when they thought she was dead? Find out in the next chapter I know it's short. I'll try to make the chapters longer from now on. Please review!**

** xoxo love,**

** EVA**


	3. Confussion

**Hey! Good news, I'm still on vacation but I got acces to a computer and I loooooove you guys's review soo much that I decided to type you guys a chapter! Thanks so much for all the amazingly super awesome reviews! Anyone who reveiws this chapter gets a chocolate covered Dimitri so REVIEW! Oh whoever I choose as my favorite reviewer gets there name put here and they also get a bonus chocolate covered Christian AND I'll even add a chocolate covered Adrian to go with your chocolate covered Dimitri. All this for free even though its a 4 billion dollar value! (God, I sound like a freakin infomercial lol)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Ok Dimitri it's your turn!**

**Dimitri: Why should I be on a website doing disclaimers for people? I have better things to do then this!**

**Me: What like make out with Rose?**

**Dimitri: Well, yes that's one thing I could be doing right now...**

**Me: I own you!**

**Dimitri: No you don't!**

**Me: Haha you just did part of my disclaimer! Thank you!**

**Dimitri: Fine then I'll just finish it. I already said you don't own me but I'll say it again. You don't own me. Or anyone or anything from Vampire Academy. Especially me and Rose. Richelle Mead owns us.**

**Me: I hate you...**

**Dimitri: No you don't.**

**Me: I hate you for being right.**

**Lol randomness. Every chapter a different character gets the disclaimer.**

And the room broke into chaos. No one seemed to know what to do. And after a _lot _of yelling Viktoria and Sydney got the room back to order and one by one they told everyone there room numbers and how to get there and the room cleared out. The entire time I just stood there staring at the list of names in front of me. After god knows how long Viktoria came over and whispered to me that her and Sydney were going back to our room and that there was a group of recruits that said the absolutely _had_ top talk to me. On the outside I just nodded, but on the inside I was completely freaking out. I knew it was them. Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Adrian (the only reason I was nervous about seeing Adrian was that I hadn't actually seen him in three years. I'd seen him in dreams but that was different. Adrian could make us look however we wanted in dreams and he could change pretty much anything in them.)...and Dimitri. Who else would want to see me? I wasn't ready to face their reactions yet. Because emotionally right now... I was a total wreck. I just have no idea what to say to any of them. Well except for Adrian. And alot of the stuff I wanted to say to him involved very bad language... He knew they were coming and he didn't stop them or at least tell me so I would be prepared.

I slowly looked up and they were all walking towards me. Adrian looked scared as hell, like he was expecting me to freak out at him. Well that's exactly what I was going to do so he better get ready. And the rest of them had about a thousand emotions on their faces. Except for Dimitri. He had his guardian mask on. Of course. And Lissa and Christian were holding hands. I also saw that Adrian had a pack of cigarettes in his pocket. It's nice to know that even after all this time some things haven't changed. But him drinking and smoking all the time still bugs me. And I'm still mad at him.

Now they were standing right in front of me. They were all staring and me and they seemed to be waiting for me to say something.

"Um...Hi guys." I said lamely. I really had absolutely idea what to say in this situation. I was completely clueless.

I then remembered that I had on a ring blocking the bond. I took it off and put it in my pocket. Now I could have an insight on how Lissa was feeling about this. I was almost immediatley hit by a strong wave of emotion. Lissa was pissed. Really pissed. I could sense some Spirit darkness through the bond and I sucked some of it into myself. It didn't have a very strong effect on my right now. I guess it's because my own emotions are already so compltely out of control. Then Lissa spoke.

" Rose are you freakin kidding me? _Hey guys_ that's all you have to damn say to us! God, I am so unbelievably mad Rose! You fake died and you didn't even tell us!"

Adrian decided to interrupt. "Lissa it's not Rose's fault. You don't know how hard this was for her. None of you know what she's been through!" Adrian sounded kinda pissed. I think Spirit might be getting to him because he seemed completely sober and smoking isn't allowed inside this building. " I do! I've been visiting her in her dreams this _entire_ time! Rose has been through hell, so stop being so damn hard on her!"

" Well thank you Adrian but I do deserve this. I'm sorry. But Adrian's also right. I have been through alot. Especially today. I never thought I'd see you guys again and I'm really glad to see you...but this is insane and I am _so_ stressed out right now and I can't even begin to think this through." I said. And it was true. I'm so freakin stressed and confused right now.

" So if you guys could just... I don't know go back to your rooms for a while and we can talk in the morning or something." I said.

Lissa sighed and said "Fine. We'll go. But your not off the hook Rose." Lissa's anger had faded but now she was filled with burning curiosity and she despratly wanted to talk to me and figure everything out like how I faked my own death and how I created this whole orginzation with just me and five other people. And she also really wanted to know exactly what this orginization _was_. She didn't really understand what was going on. She was just told to come to this building in middle-of-no-where South Dakota and that she was going to be training.

They all turned and started to leave but something made me say "Wait Dimitri can you stay? I want to talk to you?" I said but it sounded alot more like a question than a statement. He sighed then nodded. He then turned and faced me once everyone else had left.

" Dimitri. I don't know if you really cared that I was gone. I don'e know alot of things right now actually. But one thing that's haunted me to this day is why did you fight for me? That day in the cafeteria when the queen's guards took me away...you fought them all. Even after you told me 'love fades, mine has' you still fought for me even though you knew there was no way you could have won. And I need to know why."

"Rose I fought for you...because...because, Rose, I still love you."

**Oh my god! How will Rose react to Dimitri saying he loves her? I don't know you'll have to find out in the next chapter! I'll post it tomorrow night or after I get ten reviews! Please review! Remember chocolate covered Dimitri's for everyone who reviews and for the best reviewer you get your name put in my AN at the top AND you get a bonus chocolate covered Adrian and Christian!**

**xoxo love,**

**EVA**


	4. Sisiters

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy this weekend I went to the mall then went to a dance then slept over my friends house so I didn't get a chance to update. Anyway the best reviewer that gets chocolate covered Dimitri Adrian AND Christian is...well it actually goes to three peopls Peggy (cause your review made me laugh lol :D), babeface12 (cause your review was awesome and I read your story and reviewed cause I loved it!) and KelliniPenuini (cause you spammed the next chapter button for me :P lol)**

**And today Adrian gets to do the disclaimer!**

**Adrian: Hey Little Dhampir!**

**Me: I'm not Rose...Hey, are you drunk?**

**Adrian: No...Why would you say that? *Falls on his ass***

**Me: Your drunk! I'm gonna hire someone from Rose's orginization to kill you!**

**Adrian: If I do the disclaimer will you let me live *stands up...kinda...he's still really drunk***

**Me: Fine...**

**Adrian: Ok...you don't own nothing from Vampire Academy!**

**Me: And there we have a drunken disclaimer from Adrian everybody!**

**Adrian: I'm not drunk...**

**Me: Yeah, right...**

My mouth fell open and my jaw nearly hit the floor...What? I couldn't believe my ears. He couldn't have just said that. This must be a dream. But..no..it wasn't. Because Dimitri was still standing there, with a concerned look on his face waiting for my response. But I just didn't know what to say. I mean, of course I loved him but... He couldn't really love me. There's no way he loves me. 'Love fades, mine has' those were the exact words he'd said to me about three years ago. And he'd seemed like he meant it then. But he'd just said he still loved me. Was this real? Maybe I was hallucinating or something. I realized we'd been standing here in silence for like five minutes now.

"Are you real? I'm afraid this all a dream.. It's like if I touch you you'll dissapear and I'll wake up in my bed and I'll be all depressed again and then I'd have to start cutting myself again!"

"You cut yourself? Rose why would you do that? Well, that's not what we're talking about right now we can deal with that later... But Rose this is real. Your not dreaming or hallucinating. We're really here. All of us. And I love you Roza."

"No...this isn't real. You don't love me..What happened to 'Love fades, mine has.'. I gave you my heart Dimitri Belikov. I gave you everything I had and you just threw it back in my face. And I love you, of course I do but...but...but."

"But what?"

"I don't know.. I really don't know. I don't know what to say to you... I never wanted to see you guys again. I mean I wanted to but.. at the same time I didn't. Because I've made my whole life for myself without you guys and you all have your own lives and you don't need me in your lives. Because I don't want to screw everything up for you. You guys shouldn't even be here. Your risking everything. You don't know how dangerous my job is and I can't have you all risking your lives out there killing. Because that's what this orginization is. We kill. We are cold-blooded, ruthless killers and I can't have Lissa doing that.. or Adrian or Christian or Eddie or you. You can't throw away what you have. You have your whole lives ahead of you and I suggest you leave here and live them. Without me. I love you guys. All of you. And I always will but your part of my past now and I'm happy here... But I'll always love you and miss you and I want you to know that." I don't exactly know why I was sending him away. Because my heart ached to just tell him I loved him.

I wanted them all to stay here. Truthfully, if they left now I don't know what I'd do. Now they knew I was alive and I just didn't know what to do. I wanted nothing more than to have them all stay here with me and we could have a life together. I could be with Dimitri and no one could tell us it was wrong because everyone would just assume we were dead anyways. And Lissa and I could be best friends again and her and Christian could have a happy life and I could have Adrian and Eddie back in my life along with the Belikov's and Mark, Oksana , Mikhail, Sydney and my father. It was perfect.

But I couldn't let them do that. Couldn't let them just drop everything and stay here. They all had lives back at the court and I didn't need to be a part of them. And this job was hard. The killing, the fighting. Sometimes the death gets to be too much. And I can't picture Lissa or Adrian hurting anyone. They weren't fighters. And really neither was Christian. He uses offensive magic but he's not a real fighter. Not like me or Viktoria or Mikhail...or Dimitri.

"Rose we _want_ to stay here. We all want you in our lives Rose. Lissa has been a mess without you.. We all have been. No one really knows what to do without you there Rose. No one's the same."

"And neither am I. I'm different Dimitri. I'm not the same little, naive girl you fell in love with back at St. Vladimir's. I'm stronger physically and my fighting exceeds what it was before. But I'm also different emotionally. I don't feel things the same way. My emotions take a back seat to my business. My fighting is what's most important to me now and this orginization is home to me. These people are my family now. And I love you, really I do. But I want time to think this over because I'm just kinda confused right now. I just wanna go lay down in my room and talk to Sydney and Viktoria about this."

"Yeah that's another thing I was wondering. Why are the leaders of this group you, my sister, your Moroi father, a bonded couple, an alchemist and a former guardian? It just seems like a lot of random people."

"I chose them because they are dedicated and strong and I knew they could help me. And I knew they would be good fighters if they were trained properly anf they are. We are amazing fighters. Our trainign goes beyond what most guardian will ever be able to do. We are strong, elite, and powerful."

He just nodded. And without a word I turned around and headed down the long hallway. White tile floor and grey painted walls. Dull and boring. But in a way it felt safe. After the long walk down that seemingly endless hallway I reached my room. I pulled of the chain around my neck that held my key. The key was gold with a black 'R' painted on it. I put it in the lock and twisted it and the door opened with a click.

Inside the room Viktoria sat in her pajama's on her bed with her laptop on her lap. She was busy typing away but she looked up at my entrance and gave me a small smile. I tried to smile back but it came out as more of an unconvincing grimace. Sydney was sitting on her bed in her pajama's also. But she was kind of twenty year old knits, for crying out lous? But at my entrance she set the scarf she was knitting down and seeing the troubled look on my face she walked over and gave me a hug.

And shortly after Viktoria joined in our were like sisters to me. They were my best friends and really they were some of the only family I had. I loved them to death and we always comforted and protected each other. Like right now for instance. They didn't even know what was wrong but they had come over here and hugged me. They just knew I had a problem and they wanted to help. This is just what we did for each other. We were always willing to help each other out. I would give my life for them

Always.

**Yay this is my longest chapter yet! Please Read and Review! Thanks for all the support guys! I love you sooo much! haha lol xD :D**

**xoxo love**

**EVA**


	5. Cutting

***Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in forever.**

**Disclaimer  
Me: Mia, do the diclaimer.**

**Mia: Why?**

**Me: Because I said so, that's why.**

**Mia: I don't have to do this. I could kick your ass!**

**Me: What with**_** water**_**? Yeah, good luck with that.**

**Mia: *Sigh* Fine. You don't own VA.**

**Who do you think should do the disclaimer next time, Eddie, Mason's ghost, Viktoria or Sydeny? Tell em in your reviews!**

Shortly after that, Sydney, Viktoria and I got in our beds. I kind of expected to get pulled in to an Adrian dream tonight, which is why I asn't surprised when the dream I was having about fighting a strigoi changed and I was suddenly standing in my old dorm room at the academy. Why the hell would Adrian bring me here?

A figure stepped in to my vision, and it wasn't Adrian. It was Lissa. She stood in directly in front of me, and she seemed to be looking me over. I did the same to her. She looked like an angel, as always, in a white mini-skirt and a pink halter top with white heels. She wore her hair down and her jade eyes ere striking agasinst her pale white skin. Lissa was gorgeus, but I could see something not quite right in her eyes. I saw pain and sorrow in them as she looked over me.

Maybe it was because of what she saw. I was a different person from the girl she had known three years ago. I looked older, more mature. I have a scar near the top of ym forhead, which is why I had bangs now. I had also cut my hair so it barely touched my shoulders. it was just long enough to get in to a ponytail. I was much paler than before and if you looked at my wrist, there were scars.

Oksana had offered to heal them, but I kind of liked having them there. I couldn't really explain why. It was like, whenever I got really sad and considered cutting again, I would see my scars and it kind of reminded me of how big a deal the cutting really was.

My expression was always haunted now too. I looked troubled all the time. Well, I kind of _was_ troubled all the time. Neither Lissa or I said a word for what seemed like hours but was probably only a few minutes.

I looked down to see what Lissa had dressed me in. I wore the black dress I had worn the night of the lust spell. Well Lissa didn't know it was the night of the lust spell actually. She just thought it was the night I had gone to a dance with Mason, and then punched Mia in the face. Nonetheless, the dresss brought back memories of Dimitri and I and I almost felt like I was going to cry.

Lissa pulled me out of my depressing thoughts with five simple words "Rose what happened to you?"

"I grew up Liss. You guys shouldn't have come here, I'm not the same Rose you all knew. I'm different now." Those were almost the same words I had said to Dimitri earlier.

"Rose, we love you. We don't care if your different." She said.

"Lissa, you don't know me anymore. You knew Rose Hathaway, the girl who wanted to be her best friends guardian, the girl who fell for her mentor, the girl who wanted nothing more than to protect you for the rest of her life. Well, I'm not that girl. I don't want to spend my life protecting Moroi who don't appreciate me and chasing after a guy I can never have. I want to spend my life here. Killing Strigoi. Not to protect Moroi, but becase killing them is the honorable thing to do."

Lissa stared at me trying not to give away anything in her expression, but I still knew her well enough to see the pain in her eyes. "So that's how you feel now? You don't love us anymore?" She asked.

"Of course I do. More than anything. But you shouldn't be here."

"Why?" She asked, confused.

"Because your not a killer Lissa! You don't fight. It's not who you are."

"Rose, your not a killer either. Your a guardian. My guardian." She said in a small voice.

"Are you freakin kidding me? No Lissa. I'm _not_ your guardian. You don't know what I've gine through in these three years, you have no _fucking_ idea! Just get me out of this damn dream, I can't talk to you right now!" I shouted at her. I didn't want to be mad at her, but I couldn't really help it. I was not her guardian. I don't protect Moroi anymore. Moroi don't appreciate Guardian's at all. They just wanted someone to stand in front of them and fight the monsters. They had no real respect for Guardian's. They didn't care if their guardian died so long as they were all right.

"Wow, you really have changed." She whispered and then the dream faded.

I woke up in my bedroom, distraught and depressed. I crept out of my bed and went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw a hollow shell of the girl I had once been. I shut the bathroom door, locked it and sat down on the floor and started to sob.

I hated this. I hated living this way. They shouldn't have come here. If they hadn't come I wouldn't have to deal with this shit.

I weakly stood up and grabbed a razor blade. I then kneeled down on the floor and placed it on my wrist. I took a deep breath in.

And then I cut. The blood oozed out and then I continued to make criss-crosses up and down my arms all the way up to the inside of my elbow. The physical pain distracted me from the emotional pain.

Then I blacked out. I awoke later and I heard voices outside the bathroom door.

"We need to get in there, help us get in!" Screamed a voice that I instantly recognized as Viktoria's.

"She locked the door, how the hell do you want me to get you in there!" Shouted Abe. Abe? Was he back from his mission already?

Then I heard the door to my room open and I heard more footsteps rush in.

"What the hell is going on?" Asked Christian, who must have been one of the people who just came in to the room.

"Rose is the bathroom...hey your element is fire right? Burn through that door." Said Sydney. Ugh, why is she so smart?

"Ok..." Said Christian, who I'm sure didn't know why they wanted to open the door so badly.

Another voice suddenly joined in the conversation. Dimitri. "What's going on, why do you need to get in there?" He asked.

"Well, if Christian can burn through the door than you'll find out." Said Viktoria.

Christian did burn through the door and then a bunch of people rushed in to the tiny bathroom. I pushed myself up in to a sitting position where I was leaning against the bath tub.

Viktoria and Sydney came over to me first, followed by Adrian and Dimitri. Christian and Abe just stood in the doorway. Chrisitian looked shocked and Abe looked...a bit dissaproving.

Adrian shoved Viktoria and Sydeny out of the way dispite their protests and grabbed my wrists. "Adrian, what the hell are you-" I began and I was suddenly cut off but a feeling of hot, the cold, then hot again. Spirit. Adrian just healed me!

"Adrian!" I said loudly. "Why the hell are you wasting you magic on me?"

"I'm not wasting my magic." He said.

Dimitri stood next to Adrian, and he held out his hand and helped me stand up. I looked in to his chocolate-brown eyes and practically melted.

I leaned my head into his chest and began to cry. He wrapped his arms around me and held me closer. Viktoria and Sydney, probably figuring I wanted privacy, made everybody else go back in to the main room leaving Dimitri and I alone in the bathroom. It wasn't very private, with the door being melted and all but it was something.

I titled my head up and whispered " I love you."

**Sorry for the not-so-good ending but I didn't wanna leave you guys with a cliffy. The next update will come soon, I promis. I might update tomorrow night if I get enough reviews. How do you feel about this side of Rose? Tell me in a review.**

**LOVE  
EVA**


	6. Adrian

**Disclamier:**

**Me: Ok, do it Viki.**

**Viktoria: Two things. One, don't call me Viki and two, do what?**

**Me: Don't play dumb I've made a bunch of your friends do it already.**

**Viktoria: Do **_**what?**_

**Me: The disclaimer! Just do the freakin disclaimer!**

**Viktoria: No.**

**Me: I bet you can't do the disclaimer right.**

**Viktoria: Of course I can! You don't own VA, Richelle Mead does.**

**Me: Ha! I tricked you in to doing it!**

**Viktoria: Your evil...**

**Me: Thankyou!**

After I told him that I loved him he pulled me closer and didn't say anything. After about ten minutes of just standing like that Viktoria and Sydney came in and asked if I wanted everyone to leave. When I asked who 'everyone' was Sydney said 'everyone' was Abe, Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Eddie and Dimitri. She glared at him while she said this. It was probably because I'd told her and Viki everything about Dimitri. Including 'love fades, mine has' and all that stuff.

I said yes, I wanted everyone to leave. Except Adrian, I wanted to talk to him. Reluctantly everybody left the room and that just left Viktoria and Sydney who were sitting on their beds and me sitting against the bathtub. Adrian walked over and sat down next to me. I glanced up at him and he put his arm over my shoulder and pulled me to him side.

"Why didn't you tell me that they were coming?"

"Because I thought it would make you happy and I wanted to surprise you. Your always saying how much you miss everyone and how you wish you could see them." Adrian said.

"Well, obviously you were wrong. It didn't make me happy."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know...that you would react like this."

"It wasn't exactly them coming here that made me do this. It's just that I had an argument with Lissa in a Spirit dream and I was just really overwhelmed." I told him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought them here." He said sincerly.

"No, it's not your fault Adrian. You didn't know this would happen, you were just trying to make me happy."

"Well, that kinda failed." He said. I laughed one dry, humorless laugh and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Well, I appreciate the thought." I said and I smiled at him a little. I really did like Adrian. But I also love Dimitri. God, my life is really complicated.

"You must be tired. Do you want me to leave so you can sleep?" Adrian asked, with a look of concern on his face. Concern for me. How did I deserve that?

"I do want to sleep. But you can stay here tonight if you want." I said. Adrian looked a bit shocked at my offer and then he asked, "You sure little Dhampir?"

"Yeah I'm sure." I said. Adrian stood up and then reached his hand down and helped me get up. I brought Adrian over to the bunk ebds and I crawled up to my top bunk and he came up with me. The bed was a bit small for the two of us, but we both managed to get into confortable positions and Adrian wrapped his arms around me. I leaned my head against his chest and pulled my blanket up so it was covering us. "Goodnight Adrian. And thank you for staying with me" I whispered.

"Goodnight Rose, and it's no problem." he whispered back. He quickly fell asleep after that.

My mind was busy and restless, but eventually exhaustion took over and sleep came.

The next morning I woke up with Adrian's arms around me. My sleep had been sound and peaceful, which I was thankful for. As soon as I stirred Adrian woke up and we both sat up in the bed, and we kind of had to hunch over so our heads didn't hit the ceiling.

I smiled at him. "Thanks for staying with me." I whispered, as Sydney and Viktoria were still asleep. I glanced at the clock. Five a.m. Great. I have to get up soon and get ready because training was going to start at seven this morning.

"I told you last night, it's not a problem." He said. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

Then Sydney and Viktoria woke up, because they heard us talking.

"I call the shower!" I yelled, way to loudly and then I got up leaving Adrian on my bed to go get ready for training.


	7. Feathers

**Hey! Two chapters in one day! I am on a roll here! Yay! Please review! Oh, and to answer people's question, I don't know if this is going to be Rose and Dimitri or Rose and Adrian yet. I'm still deciding.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Ok Fireant, it's your turn!**

**Christian: Fireant? What the hell?**

**Me: I'm creative.**

**Christian: No, your creepy.**

**Me: Aw, thank you.**

**Christian: That wasn't a compliment.**

**Me: I don't care. Just do the disclamier and I'll let you leave.**

**Christian: Fine, Richelle Mead owns VA. Can I leave now?**

**Me: *Sigh* Yes, but send Jill, I need her for the next chapter's disclaimer.**

**Christian.: Fine**

I took a shower then I got dressed. I wore grey skinny jeans, combat boots and a black lacy tank top with a green jacket. I pulled my hair up in a small ponytail and put on some eyeliner and tons of moisturizer.

After I was done getting dressed and stuff I walked out in to my room and Sydney went to take a shower and she told me that Viktoria had gone to go talk to Karolina, who was one of the new recruits that came in. I quickly walked over and sat down next to Adrian who was sitting on the couch. He pulled me on to his lap and I laughed and swatted at him and said "Adrian, what the hell!"

Then I had the best idea ever. I pulled away from him and grabbed a pillow from Viktoria's bed. Then I came back over and smashed him in the face with it. Feathers exploded everywhere. Thank god this pillow had feathers in it, pillow fights just aren't fun without feathers. He grabbed another pillow and hit me and after like twenty minutes of ruining everybody's pillows by making all the featehrs fly out, I screamed "I give up!" and then I fell on the floor laughing my ass off and covered in feathers. This was the most fun I've had in a long time

I stood up and grabbed a big handful of feathers from the floor and dumped them on Adrian's head. That's when Sydney came back out into our feather covered and said "What did you _do?"_

"We had a pillow fight and now we're having a feather fight. Wanna join?" I asked her. She just smiled at me, rolled her eyes, and dumped some feathers on my head.

"Wait, I have an awesome idea!" I pushed the insane amount of feathers in to a big pile on the floor and Sydney and Adrian were looking at me, confused.

"What are we doing now?" Adrian asked sarcastically.

"We're all going to jump into this massive pile of feathers." I said in a way that just screamed '_duh!'_ then I shoved him into the feathers and then I got shoved by Sydney, but I grabebd her arm so she fell too.

We were all laughing in a pile of feathers on my floor when the door opened. I pushed myself in to a sitting position and saw Viktoria and Dimtiri standing in the doorway. Viktoria said, "What did you do, murder our pillows?"

"Kinda." Sydney said.

"Rose started it." Adrian said.

"Adrian, you sound like a four year old." I said sarcastically. This was the most Rose Hathawayish thing I had done in like three years. And it sure as hell was fun. 

"I do not." Adrian said.

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

'No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Shut up!" Viktoria and Sydney screamed at the same time. I laughed and said "What, I'm just having fun?"

"Since when do you have time for fun?" Viktoria asked sarcastically.

"Since now." I said, jumping up and trying to get the feathers off me.

And then I decided to acknowledge Dimtiri. "Hi Comrade."

"Hello Rose." He said, almost warily.

"Wanna pick the feathers out of my hair? Well, your gonna have to either way." I told him.

I walked over and stood in front of him. "Get these feathers out of my gorgeous hair."

"When did you cut your hair?" He asked.

"Um...like two years ago." I told him. My short hair must be weird for him. I knew he had loved my long hair. To be honest, I liked my hair better long too. Origionally I had cut it because it reminded me of Dimitri. Then I figured out that I fought better with shorter hair so I just kept it like this.

"Why?" He asked. I noticed everyone else in the room staring at us.

"Because it reminded me of you." I said coldly, actually a bit more coldly than I'd meant to say it. Dimitri didn't seem to have anything to say to that so he just finished picking the feathers out of my shoulder-length hair.

I looked up at the clock and it was six fourty-five. "Oh shit, we have to get to the training room. Um, Viki, me and you and Dimtri are gonna go to the Dhampir traingin area and Sydney you can take Adrian to the Moroi training area."

Everyone just nodded and we headed down to the trainging rooms. In the Dhampir rooms we have dummies to practice staking, excersize equiptment to build up strength, a large trak (we were in a huge abandoned warehouse that Abe had somehow managed to completely transform) and we also had treadmills. We had matts for sparring and we had a big area dfor stretching.

Dimitri, Viktoria and I headed over to the stretchign area because that's where all the other new recruits would be meeting us. Since Dimtri was actually a new recruit and not a trainer we made him wait where all the other recruits would be and Viktoria and I went in to the supply closet to get some stufff anf when we came back out we were met with all fifty of the Dhampir recruits, and somewhere on the other side of the building Sydney was seeing the fifty Moroi recruits.

"Ok, so let's start training!" I yelled.


	8. AN

Hey guys!

I'm back! I know it's been forever, so sorry! Life's been really busy!

I'd like to continue this story but I'm not sure if I should change anything because other books (including Bloodlines) have come out since I published this. Anyway, I'm working on it and you can expect to see new chapters up soon.

I'm cringing at some of my own writing. I promise I've improved. I'll probably go back and edit at least a couple of the chapters, not changing any plot points but just fixing my terrible grammar and overall writing lol.


End file.
